You are the Music in Me
You Are the Music in Me is the second single, as well as the fourth song heard in the movie and music video relased from the movie High School Musical 2. Choreography The music video starts out with Kelsi playing the piano and singing the song to Gabriella, who then joins in with Troy. Throughout the song there are clips of Gabriella and Troy from High School Musical. The video ends with some of the cast singing back-up vocals. Lyrics Kelsi: Nananana Nananana Yeah You are the music in me You know the words "once upon a time" Make you listen. There's a reason. Kelsi and Gabriella: When you dream there's a chance you'll find A little laughter or happy ever after Both: Your harmony to the melody It's echoing inside my head A single voice (single voice) Above the noise And like a common thread Troy: Mmm, you're pulling me Gabriella: When I hear my favorite song I know that we belong Troy: Oh, you are the music in me Yeah it's living in all of us Both: Yeah it's brought us here because Because you are the music in me Both: Na na na na oh Na na na na Yeah yeah yeah (na na na na) You are the music in me Gabriella: It's like I knew you before we met (before we met) Can't explain There's no name for it (no name for it) Both: I'm saying words that I never said And it was easy (so easy) 'Cause you see the real me (I see you) As I am You understand And that's more than I ever had. Gabriella: To hear your voice (hear your voice) Above the noise (ohh ohh) Both: I know, I'm not alone Oh you're singing to me (ohh yeah) Both: When I hear my favorite song I know that we belong (yeah ohh) You are the music in me (Yeah) it's living in all of us And it's brought us here because You are the music in me Together we're gonna sing (yeah) We've got the power to sing what we feel (what we feel) Connected and real Gabriella: Can't keep it all inside (ohh) All: Na na na na (ohh yeah) Na na na na (ohh yeah) Yeah yeah yeah (na na na na) You are the music in me (in me) Na na na na (ohh yeah) Na na na na (ohh yeah) Na na na na You are the music in me When I hear my favorite song (favorite song) I know that we belong (we belong) You are the music in me It's living in all of us It's brought us here because (here because) You are the music in me Na na na na (ohh yeah) Na na na na (ohh yeah) Na na na na You are the music in me (yeah) Appearances *High School Musical 2 *Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure (bonus) Trivia *Troy and Gabriella seem to glance at the lyrics then know them like they had memorized them for days. *The music video premiered on July 13, 2007, but was available on Disney.com before the premiere. Category:Songs Category:High School Musical 2 songs Category:Songs Performed By Troy And/Or Gabriella Category:Songs by Gabriella Montez & Troy Bolton Category:High School Musical Category:High School Musical 2 Category:Songs sung by Troy Bolton Category:Songs sung by Gabriella Montez